After
by Maddie98
Summary: Sorry if this summery isn't that good i'm not to good at summeries.  This is a story of what happens after The Last Olympian. It's about Percy, Annabeth and someone new.  Read to find out.


_After_

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

**Annabeth's point of view**

One of my half sisters came to get me because we are going to Iris message Percy about his arrival next week. When I got to the dining pavilion Chiron had some of Percy's close friends, Thalia, Grover, Travis, Connor, Rachel, and of course me, to come around an area which we would be IMing him. When we saw him we all were shocked because he was telling the Roman campers the Greek camp's secrets, after we got over the shock we were just really angry. He saw us and looked puzzled by our expressions but that's were Chiron told him that he was banished from Camp Half-Blood. I would never get to tell him my news that I needed to tell him.

**Percy's point of view**

When Chiron banished me from camp I ran to my Roman cabin that luckily I had to myself and pack my bags and in the middle of the night I left the Roman camp. I made sure that no one would ever see me ever again.

**Kaitlyn's point of view**

Hi my name is Kaitlyn Jackson and my parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I am fifteen years old and I was born in 2011 and currently it is 2511. I am immortal just like everyone that was in the Battle of Manhattan and the battle against Gaea. I am immortal because the gods knew that if I died that my mother would kill herself. If I left her it would break her because my father already left her.

Today we are having some very important meeting about a new cabin because some other group of demi-gods is coming to help the second fight against Gaea. At the meeting the usual people are there my mother, Thalia who left the hunters, Connor and Travis, and everyone else. When Chiron came in he wasn't alone, he had three gods and a woman with him. We all bowed at the gods and they just told us to take our seats.

Chiron said "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena are here to discuss the new cabin that we are going to have."

"Chiron don't we already have all the gods a cabin?" My mother asked.

"We do have all the gods a cabin but the new cabin isn't for a god," He replied and everyone had a confused look on their face.

"If it isn't a god who is the cabin for?" Connor Stroll asked.

"The new cabin is for Chaos," he replied.

"You mean Chaos as in the creator of the universe, Chaos?" my mother asked.

"Yes I am Chaos the creator of the universe," the woman that must be Chaos.

"The cabin that you requested is it for your children?" someone asked.

"Well, no. I have a group of demi-gods and mortals that have just lost a reason to live, so I offer them immortality and to be in the Defenders of the Universe. The group was created about five hundred years ago when I found a demi-god that lost his faith so together we created the Defenders of the Universe and now he is my commander. Any questions?" Chaos finished.

"Yes, just how powerful are your Defenders since they are going to help us win this war?" Zeus asked.

"They are able to fight any god and win except the commander who is able to fight all twelve Olympians and still win." Chaos replied seeming quite happy.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"They should be here any minute so I think we should go and wait at the end of Half-Blood Hill and when they get here please don't talk to the commander he does not like some pf the campers here," Chaos said.

When we got to the edge of the hill we saw a jet coming our way about to land. After it landed all the Defenders of the Universe got out and then last came out who I guessed was the commander but we could not see his face because he had a cloak like the rest but his hood was up. Chaos went to talk to the commander and they talked for about a minute then the commander just glared at us and left to a cabin that was all of a sudden there.

**Percy's point of view**

I led the Defenders of the Universe to our cabin and put on some swimming trunks. When I got to the beach I saw that there was someone there and she had black curly hair. What caught my attention was that she was controlling the water. When I got to the water I put my feet in and started to play with the water, making the waves get bigger. The girl saw me and asked who I was but before I could answer the horn for dinner sounded so I had to go and get my troops for dinner.

**Annabeth's point of view**

When I got to dinner the Defenders of the Universe were already there giving a portion of their food to the gods or Chaos or to both I couldn't tell. Dinner was the same as always but Chiron announced that all the counselors meet him at the Big House. So after dinner Kaitlyn and I walked to the Big House and when we got there we were the first counselors there but the Defenders of the Universe were already there or at least twelve of them were. When Chiron came in he had all the Olympian gods and Chaos. Zeus called the meeting to order when everyone got here and said.

"We are here to talk about some of the Defenders of the Universe and about the missing Percy Jackson because it has been another fifty years. Chaos you may start with whatever you wanted to talk about."

"Well I have some Defenders you might recognize," Chaos started. "Here is Preceus and Hercules sons of Zeus and this is Achilles and Theseus sons of Poseidon."

"Are those really the heroes from the stories?" asked Travis.

"Yes, they are." Chaos replied.

"How are they here? They died thousands of years ago didn't they?" asked the counselor for Demeter.

"Yes they did die many years ago but can anyone tell one major thing that happened five hundred years ago that would allow them to be here today?" Chaos asked.

This time Nico answered and since nobody saw him since he just shadow travelled here.

"The doors of death opened and they were able to get out," he replied not very surprised.

"Yes," was all Chaos replied.

"I have a question, how are suppose to trust your Defenders of the Universe if we don't even know your commander's name?" asked Leo.

"It is not my choice if he tells you. He will eventually tell everyone." Chaos said.

"Master Chaos I should tell them and since what they are going to talk about it when we are done," the commander said to Chaos. "I am Perceus." He said to us.

"What do you mean because Perceus from the stories that take place thousands of years ago is right over there," said

"What other Perceus have you heard about?"

"Oh my-"I got cut off.

"GODS" everyone said in unison.

"You are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Where the flip have you been in the last five hundred years?" asked/said the counselor for the Ares cabin.

"I have been at base for the Defenders and im the one that started the group. I found Chaos the night that I got banished from this place," Percy said.

"Annabeth does he know about-"Piper asked me but I cut her off.

"No he does not know I will tell him after so no one tell him please it something I need to tell him," I replied before anyone could tell him about Kaitlyn.

"Okay anyone have questions?" Chaos asked but no one answered.

"This meeting is dismissed," Zeus announced.

"Percy I need to talk to you," I ran up and told him.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Um… can we go to the beach for some privacy?"

"Sure"

We got to the beach so I started.

"Percy do you remember right before you got taken away from camp?"

"By that do you mean when we um.." he trailed off.

"Yes well something went wrong… you have a daughter named Kaitlyn."

"WHAT?" he didn't seem to be taking this as I planned. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well I was going to tell you when you got back to camp and so I'm telling you now since you finally came back." I said a little scared.

"Well I would have liked it to know um… like before she was born."

"At least you now know. Imagine it in her shoes, she has a father that doesn't even know that she exists and worse all she hears about you is about how you saved Olympus, that's all she knows about you." I replied.

"Hey if you told me I would have maybe met her or at least been at the hospital when she was born! Oh and it seems that the Romans never attracted it seems like they joined forces so there was NO reason to banish me." He said.

With that he left and I saw that he went to go talk to Kaitlyn.

**Percy's point of view**

I left Annabeth at the beach and she followed me for a little and then she saw where I was heading and stopped. I walked straight to the Poseidon cabin and don't ask how I know that was Kaitlyn's cabin for all I knew she was staying in the Athena cabin. When I got there were five kids in there and all of them when they saw me came over and asked a crap load of questions but that's when I saw a girl with braided blond hair all the rest had black like mine so I knew that that was Kaitlyn. I asked if they could go out to the front of the cabin for about ten minutes and so they did. I went over to Kaitlyn who had tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. I went over and gave her a hug and whipped the tears off of her cheeks.

"W-why are y-you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to meet my daughter and to get her to stop crying." I replied.

"Y-you have n-never cared for m-me before so w-why know?" she stuttered.

"I'm very sorry that I was never here for you but I am now."

"I don't even know why I was crying I have never cared about you before."

With that she stopped crying so I said.

"You have always cared for me a little and now that I'm here you realized those feelings. That is why you stay in this cabin and not with your mother. Can I tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone not even your mother?"

"I guess?"

"Well I have always known about you existents and I was there when you were born, there when you first rode a bike, lost your first tooth, I was there most of the time just every once in awhile I did training but every Saturday I was there. I watch you grow up. I saw you on your date with Nico but don't worry I didn't tell your mom anything and I won't."

"Dad you know mother has missed you a lot and I've never really met you but I love you."

"Sweetie I love you too and yes but you see Chaos and me got an Iris message that we had to come here and help camp the second war against Gaea she is rising and if we didn't help camp would be over taken."

"I have one more question, are you able to do what Chaos said you are able to?"

"It matters what Chaos said. What did she say?"

"Chaos said that you are able to fight against all twelve Olympians at the same time and still win."

"Then yes Chaos is correct and we can talk more later but for now you need to sleep I will send the rest of them in. Goodnight sweetie." And with that I left but before I sent in my half brothers and sister.

I was on my way to my own cabin when I saw Annabeth sitting on the beach and she looked like she is crying so I walked over and sat down.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Nothing," she wiped away a tear. "How'd it go with Kaitlyn?"

"Fine but right now I want to know what's wrong with you?"

"I guess it just that I've missed my Seaweed Brain and know I can't have him anymore." She replied.

"And why can't you have him?"

"You're a Defender of the Universe and I'm just a camper."

"You can always join."

"No I would never do that to Kaitlyn."

"What would you say if Kaitlyn was thinking about joining?"

"Are you aloud to have relationships?"

"Heck yah have seen all the Defenders when they aren't in battle or trying to act good? Pretty much three quarters of them are dating one another."

"Oh well why is Kaitlyn thinking about joining? And how the heck did you get that out of her you two only talked for about ten minutes. She is always hiding from everyone most days nobody sees her."

"I guess she feels like she can talk to me. And she is thinking about joining because, first you have to swear to not tell her I told you," she nodded her head, "Nico and her have been dating for about twenty years and that's why nobody can find her Nico has been taking her to movies, Paris, and other places she wants to go."

"Gods why didn't she tell me and why did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell you because you are too protective of her she can take care of herself, she does have my fighting skills and you brains. Well I better go."

I left her there and went to my cabin.


End file.
